Love Has No Bounds Chapter 1
by TotodileTrainerLizzy
Summary: Gaara and Ino fall in love at a very young age. Shikamaru and Temari don't know how to help them. Rated M for Language and later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

'I think Gaara has gone crazy,' Temari thought looking at her little brother. 

"Hey Temari why are you staring at me huh," Gaara asked. 

"I don't know because I can," She said. Temari and her little brother got up and started walk to the leaf village. Temari and Gaara had a mission here and they're older brother couldn't come. 

"Hahahaha," thought Gaara out loud. 

"Shut up Gaara your so annoying, god," Temari told him. 

"YOU CANT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING GOSH MEANY!" Gaara yelled at her. 

"Hhhhhiiiiiiiii!" Someone said out of no where. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH it's a monster Temari save me," Gaara yelled. 

"I'm not a monster I'm Sasuke who are you," Sasuke said. 

"Oh hi I'm Gaara, Gaara of the Desert," Gaara said to him. 

"Yeah and I'm his big sister Temari," Temari said after Gaara. 

"Cool well guess what I like all kinds of animals and Pokemon. I really like Aberham Lincoln," Sasuke said really really happy. 

"Ok then now go away kid now," Temari told Sasuke. 

"Nnnnnnooooooo make me I hate you. You go away and..and...AAAHHHHHH," Sasuke yelled at her. 

"Sasuke!" Someone yelled. 

"Whhhhaaaatttt Itachi!" Sasuke yelled at the person. 

"I don't know," Itachi came out of no where. "Well then why did you yell at me gosh," Sasuke said in a baby voice. 

"Well let's go home now ok," Itachi said to him.

"Gaara this is my big brother Itachi," Sasuke said to Gaara. 

"Cool that's awesome can I come with you?" Gaara asked. 

"Gaara you can't go we have to get to the leaf now," Temari told him. 

"Oh well that's where we live why don't you come with us so you can get there faster," Itachi said.

"Really well sure wait is this just a plan to get me to sleep with you," Temari asked.

"WHAT NO, Your way to young for me ok kid," Itachi yelled at her and poked her in the head.

"Yeah gosh and can they come with please please pppppplllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee," Sasuke begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I said they could if they want to," Itachi said slapping him up side the head.

"Can we go Temari please," Gaara begged.

"Yeah yeah we can go but when we get there we have to find the two people to tour us ok", Temari said with a weird look on her face. So they kept walking and for Sasuke and Gaara jumping. They finally got to the village.

"Gaara see you later," Sasuke said waving bye.

"Well well well you must be the new ones here," A boy said behind them. He looked about Temari's age. "Yeah and what about it," Temari said to him. "Well we are your tours," he said to her.

"What do you mean 'We'," She said. Gaara found himself wondering behind the boy and found a girl about his age.

"Whats your name." He asked looking up at the boy then at the girl.

"I'm Shikamaru and that is Ino she's a bit shy," Shikamaru told them both.

"Well she can talk she is human isn't she. So she should be able to talk for herself," Temari said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't do that well," Ino yelled then fainting right after.

"Wow she's got some nerve yelling at me like that right Gaara," Temari said.

"What a drag. Now I have to carry her the whole time. So what's your two's names," He said yawning.

"I'm Temari," She said with a smile.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert," He yelled in his face.

So they walked around Shikamaru explaining things to Gaara and Temari mostly Gaara. It was getting late."So do you have a hotel set up," Shikamaru asked.

"No we were just going to do that after the tour," Temari said.

"Well that's no good...all the hotels are closed now," Shikamaru said scratching his head.

"Oh well that sucks," Temari said in a disappointing tone. They were walking and Ino was holding Shikamaru's hand.

"Hey Ino can you let me and Temari walk a head please," Shikamau asked. Ino nodded and Shikamaru graded Temari's hand and ran a head.

"So why did you take me a head of them?" asked Temari.

"Well I wanted to ask... since you and your brother have no where to stay...well if you wanted to stay with me and Ino," Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Ok sure but one question," Temari said.

"Ok what is it I'll tell you," Shikamaru said excitedly.

"Well is Ino your sister or what is with her," Temari said looking back at her then looking at Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru felt a tug on his shirt he looked down and saw Gaara.

"Ummmmm Ino fell over and wont get back up," Gaara said pointing in Ino direction.

"Gaara did you talk to her or something," Shikamaru asked walking by Ino.

"No. All we did was this, we walked and she looked at me and I looked at her. Her face got really red so I put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever," Gaara said frowning.

"Well we are getting close to my house I guess it's ok if I carry her the rest of the way," Shikamaru said picking up Ino.

"Oh yeah Gaara we are saying with shikamaru tonight ok," Temari told him. Gaara nodded and they finally got to shikmaru's house. Shikamaru put Ino in her bed and graded Teamri's and Gaara's hands and showed them around his small house.

He gave Gaara some blankets and pillows and said "you can make your own bed somewhere and anywhere."

"Ohky dookey adachocky," Gaara said smiling. "I will sleep on the couch and you can take my bed Temari," Shikamaru told her.

"NO that's not fair it's your bed I can sleep on the couch, it's ok really," Temari said nervously.

"No you're the guest ok," Shikamaru said.

"So you made Gaara make his own bed on the floor," Temari said with an angry tone.

"I have an idea," a voice came out of no where. "Ino your up thats good," Temari said.

"No she's sleep talking, whats your idea Ino," Shikamaru asked.

"Well...you both...could sleep...on the...bed...but back to back," Ino said in her sleep.

"That's a great idea," Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time.

Temari went to look where Gaara was going to lay down she looked everywhere then looked in Ino's room she saw Gaara making a bed on the floor next to Ino's bed.

"I don't like it here Temari," Gaara said sadly.

"Well Gaara we have no where else to stay so we have to stay here ok," Temari told him just as sad.

"Well why can't we go back home, people here are just going to hate me here too so what's the difference," Gaara said looking up at her.

"Well no one knows about it here yet so they will have nothing to be scared of ok," Temari said kissing Gaara's forehead.

Gaara wiped off his forehead "night sissy," he said lying down.

"Night Gaara," Temari said sleepily. 'Why did Ino think of this stupid plan,' Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru this plan will work ok," Ino yelled in her sleep.

"What is she talking about now," said Temari walking in.

"I really don't know," Shikamaru said lying. Temari got in to the bed and graded a lot of blankets and pillows "what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well my older brother thought of it," Temari explained.

"Wait you have another brother, why isn't he here to," Shikamaru asked.

"Well he wants to stay in the sand. Do you want to hear why we did this thing," Temari asked.

"Sure why not," Shikamaru said.

"Ok well Gaara would always get mad at me so, Kankuro came up with this. So Gaara would be mad at me and Kankuro would tell us to get in the big bed he would get A LOT of stuff and piled up, and we would have to talk to each other. It wouldn't take long like 2 min. for Gaara to get over it he missed me to much," Temari said falling asleep.

"Oh great now what," Shikamaru said falling a sleep too.

The next morning Shikamamu woke up and looked around and Temari wasn't there, he smelled the air it smelled like pancakes he got up and went down stairs. He saw Ino,Gaara and Temari making breakfast. "Smells nice guys whatchu making?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well pancakes, waffles, bacon, toast, eggs and more," Temari said sweetly.

"When can we eat," Gaara asked.

"I don't know lets see what Ino thinks," Temari said looking at Ino.

"So Ino what do you say when can we eat," Gaara asked.

"I..I..I dont...kn...know...wh...when d...do you...," Ino studdered asking Gaara.

"I want to now," Gaara yelled. So everyone sat at the table and started eating. Gaara stuffed his face, Ino ate very very slowly and twitled her thumbs, Shikamaru and Temari just ate normally.

An hour later they all finished. "So what are we going to do today," Temari asked.

"I really don't know I mean what do you want to do today," Shikamaru asked.

"Lets walk around a little and find something to do," Temari said blushing a little.

** Five weeks later...**

Gaara wanted to go home so Temari and him started leaving. "Wait Temari I need to tell you something," Shikamaru said running toward her.

"Yeah what is it," Temari said blushing.

"Well...ummmm...I...I umm...I...I...I love...I love you and I dont want you to leve, Please stay," Shikamaru said blushing a lot.

"Well I love you too, but Gaara gets to decide sorry," Temari said hugging him. 'I wounder if Ino even knows about the monster,' Temari though. All of a sudden Temari saw Gaara and Ino talking.

"Hey Shika look at them," Temari said pointing at Ino and Gaara.

"Hey Ino, me and Temari are going now, I'll miss you. Your my only friend," Gaara said giving Ino a hug.

"O...Oh...w...well I...I'll m...m...miss y...you t...too Gaara-kun," Ino said hugging him back.

"Ino can you keep a secret?" Gaara asked nervously.

"Ummm yeah wh...what," Ino said still hugging him.

"Well I have the...umm...well I have the one tailed monster. Please don't hate me for that," Gaara said letting go of Ino.

"Oh well that's ok I wont hate you for that. Gaara...," Ino said shyly.

"What is it Ino?" Gaara asked.

"W...well d...do...y...you h...have to go b...back," Ino asked.

"Well it's safer this way, you know the monster and everything. Ino I have... never mind but will you ever forget me," Gaara said giving her another hug. Ino just stood there and hugged back. Then noticed Temari and Shikamaru looking at them.

She pushed Gaara off and said, "You should get going you know because it's going to get late and I will always remember you if you remember me."

"I will," He whispered. Temari and Gaara said they're last goodbyes.

**About 5 min later...**  
They were gone. Ino and Shikamaru went out to eat. "So Ino what do you want to eat," Shikamaru asked.

"I don't really care, where do you want to eat," Ino asked with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't want them to leave," Ino said crying.

"I miss them too Ino don't worry," Shikamaru said holding his tears in. They ened up not eating anything. Ino just sat up in her room crying. Shikamaru sat in silence.

**In The Sand...**  
"Gaara come down for dinner now," Temari called.

"NO, I'm not hungry at all," Gaara said sadly.

'Oh Gaara why are you so upset, you wanted to come back and now your not happy great,' Temari thought sitting down at the table with Kankuro.

"Well hi little sis whats wrong, sissy whats wrong, tell me now," Kankuro said looking at her.

"Well when me and Gaara went to the leaf I meet this guy...and well he said that he loved me...and well I love him too," Temari said.

"Ok then do you what's wrong with Gaara?" Kankuro said worried.

"I really have no idea. I mean he has been like that ever...since...we left," Temari said thinking. Temari then got up and ran to the stairs and yelled "GAARA GET YOUR FUKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gaara came running down. His eyes were really red tears still coming down his eyes.

"Wh...what is it sissy," he cried.

"Why are you crying and do you miss someone," Temari asked.

"Well I got sand in my eye and I don't miss ANYONE," Gaara snapped.

"Ok ok god, what the fuck is wrong with you. Ever since YOU left Ino YOU have been so sad. WOW you've been all fuking Shukaku," Temari yelled.

Gaara ran up stairs crying. Temari started to go after him but sand attacked her. Sand never attacked unless Gaara was sad or mad. "Gaara what has happened to you, what happened to my little brother," Temari said.

**In the leaf...**  
"Ino come down here now," Shikamaru yelled.  
"No I'm never...he has to save me! He promised," Ino yelled down from the tallest tree in Konaha.

"He can't come he is to far away," Shikamaru yelled in worry.

**3 hours later...  
**  
Ino finally got down. She was crying. She has never felt this way about a guy before 'why him,why now, why me,' Ino thought hugging Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt sad. "Ino I need to talk to you," Shikamaru said going in to her room and sitting on her bed.

"What is it," Ino cried.

"Forget about him, he left you and that's it," Shikamamu said.

"No I can't! He is stuck in my head!" Ino yelled.


	2. Does She Remember? Chapter 2

**9 years later...**

Ino finally forgot about Gaara. Shikamaru still hasn't forgotten about Temari. "God it's the chunin exams today," he said getting ready.

"Shik are you ready yet? We are going to be late," Ino yelled.

"Yeah, coming down right now," he yelled.

**On the road...**  
"Why the hell are we going there?! I hate this," Gaara yelled.

"Because Gaara we get to see Shikamarau and you know Ino," Temari said with a smile.

'Yeah I know that but still, I know she hates me now,' Gaara thought looking at his feet. So they kept walking until they got to the leaf. When they got there Temari saw Shikamaru and Ino. She ran over to them Gaara just watch her run to them. He looked at Ino she didn't look like the 5 year old he knew 'Ino what happened to you,' Gaara thought tears formed in his eyes.

"Gaara get your ass down here now," Temari yelled.

Gaara walked over and sighed "hi shikamaru," Gaara said in low tone.

"Well hello Gaara are you ready for the chunin exam," Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah whatever," Gaara said.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino yelled when she saw Sasuke.

"Hi Ino...Gaara is that you," Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah it's me and it's you wow you haven't changed at all," Gaara smiled looking at him.

'Wow Gaara smiled,' Temari thought.

'Dose Ino even remember Gaara I mean look at her she is not even looking at him,' Shikamaru thought.

"Hey don't we have to go to the school now," Ino said looking at her feet. So they started walking and Ino all of a sudden fell and sprained her ankle Ino just got up and started limping. Shikamaru grabbed her "No let me go I'm fine," Ino yelled. So they just kept going Ino all the way in the back but for some reason Gaara stayed right next to her.

Then Ino almost fell again but Gaara got her "Please let me help you," Gaara whispered.

"No I'm fine ok," Ino said to him.

**10 min. later...**

Ino fell again but this Gaara pick her up and carried her. (bridal style) 'Wow,' Ino thought blushing. "You ok now, Ino you need help ok," Gaara said blushing.

"Awww look Shika," Temari said pointing to them.

"Yeah I know but Ino has no idea who is carrying her right now," Shikamaru said.

Temari gave him an OMG look. So they just kept walking.

**2 weeks later...**  
They were done Temari and Shikamaru had to fight, Temari won. "Hey Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah hon," She answered.

"Do you want to go out as in on a date," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes i would really like that," Temari said kissing him.

**On there date...**  
They went to a really expensive restaurant. Then went to a romantic place. Then to Shikamaru's favorite stop in the whole village. On top of a hill. They stayed there for the whole night. Temari fell asleep and Shikamaru carried her to his house. When he got home he saw Gaara on the roof.

"Hey Gaara come on in I don't care," Shikamaru yelled.

"No I like it out here, I do it all the time when I need to think," Gaara yelled down to him.

"Do you care if I come up with you," Shikamaru asked.

"Sure I don't care," Gaara said lying down.

Then Shikamaru put Temari to bed and went up by Gaara. "So what you thinking about," Shikamaru asked.

"Well to be honest I don't really know," Gaara said smiling.

"Gaara you should smile more," Shikamaru said.

"Why what's the point of it anyway," Gaara said his smile fading.

"Because your sister really likes you smiling and Ino likes smiles," Shikamaru muttered.

"So Temari just doesn't understand me. She just thinks she does, and Ino why should I care," Gaara said turning away from him.

"Temari told me that day you left about 7 years ago you never came down for food, water, of anything you stayed up there in your room crying," Shikamaru glared at him.

Gaara was crying but Shikmarau didn't know "I...I'm s..sorry b..but I can n...never," Gaara said crying and looking at Shikmarau.

'Is he really crying no he's not I mean he is here,' Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru then got up and jumped off the roof and said "Good night Gaara."

'He still doesn't know so Ino did keep her promise does she remember me,' Gaara thought.

**Next morning...**  
"Good morning everybody," Ino came down happily.

"Hi," Gaara mumbled. Gaara had a bowl a cereal but he didn't eat it he played with it. Temari just looked at him in worry. Gaara's eyes started closing and all of a sudden *THUD SPLASH* Gaara fell asleep.

"Gaara," Temari yelled.

"What I'm up," Gaara said with lucky charms stuck to his face.

"Oh you got umm stuff on your face," Ino said getting up from her spot.

"Oh really where," Gaara asked.

"Oh umm here let me help you," Ino said walking to Gaara and wiping off his face. Gaara and Ino looked into each others eyes. "Umm there it's all gone now," Ino said turning her face away.

'She really didn't change much but she forgot about me and her eyes are still as pretty as before,' Gaara thought.

"I'm going to go get some air," Gaara said tears forming in his eyes.

"But Gaara we were going to go to the beach today," Temari said rubbing his back.

"I don't care I'll catch up," Gaara said sounding like he was crying.

"Ok I guess," Temari said.

"Gaara do we need to talk later," Temari asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I have feelings I need to talk about," Gaara said running out.

'Gaara you never want to talk I hope your ok,' Temari thought as she sat down.

Gaara ran out side crying 'why do i feel like this why am I crying the only time I see some one cry is Temari,' Gaara thought. They all got done and got towels, swimsuits, sun screen, and any toys.

When they got to the beach Temari looked for Gaara "Gaara? Gaara? Where are you?," Temari yelled.

"I'm right here god," Gaara said right behind her and scared her.

"Oh Gaara, so what feelings do you want to talk about," Temari asked.

"Well all of them the bads and the goods and the all rights," Gaara said he look kinda embarrassed.

"It's ok Gaara you don't have to be embarrassed. Well lets start with umm the bad feelings ok," Temari said putting her arm around him.

"Ok sounds good. Well one bad feeling is I'm mad," Gaara growled looking at Ino and Sasuke.

"Ok your mad at Sasuke and Ino why?" she asked.

"Well Ino because she said that she will always remember me and she forgot," Gaara cryed.

"Sasuke because he was my friend and then he stole my girlf...I mean my best friend," Gaara growled.

"Oh wow ok do you feel better talking about it," Temari asked.

"Yeah I do kinda," Gaara smiled.

"Ok now to the all rights," Temari said.

"All right let me see well the all rights are hmmm Ino is not scared of me and she helps me," Gaara said putting his legs up.

"Ok well your right but how dose she help you or how did she...Gaara hello Gaara," Temari asked.

"I...I cant do this I cant talk about her behind her back. Temari she helped she wiped off my face this morning," Gaara cried.

"Ok ok it's all ok shhhh Gaara," Temari said hugging him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I *sniff* think *sniff* it's time *sniff* to talk *sniff* about my good *sniff* feelings," Gaara said wiping his eyes.

"Ok what is it now it will be about Ino so what is it," Temari said crossing her arms.

"Ok well she...she makes me feel happy, she's the only one besides you who I think loves me, she makes me feel like a normal person and well she makes me feel really weird when I'm around her," Gaara smiled.

"What do you mean weird what kind of weird," Temari asked.

"Temari come on. Let's go swimming," Shikamaru yelled.

"Yeah and let's play volleyball me and Sasuke vs you and Shika Gaara can keep score, if he wants," Ino yelled having Sasuke get the ball.

"OK BE RIGHT THERE, Gaara you coming," Temari yelled.

"No I still don't know how to swim," Gaara whispered.

"Oh well I can teach you," Temari rubbed his back. Temari got up and ran over to Shikamaru and kissed him. Then both of them ran to the water and splashed Ino and Sasuke. Gaara put his knees up and stared to cry. "GAARA, GAARA HELLO GAARA," Ino called.

"Gaara aren't you coming to score us," Shikamaru yelled.

Then Shiamaru got up and ran over to Gaara. "Gaara are you ok?" Shikamru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gaara said jumping off where he was. "So are you coming," Shikamaru asked. Then Shiamaru saw Gaara put his hands on the ground and use some chakura.

"No I'm staying here," Gaara said then pointed to the volleyball court.

Shikamaru saw a score board and asked "but wont that use up your chakura?"

"No I'll be fine go play your game," Gaara said jumping back to his place. Shikamaru ran back to play the game. Ino and Sasuke won most of them all thanks to Sasuke. Ino and Sasuke went to go play with a Frisbee in the water. Shikamaru and Temari stayed back a watched the sunset. Temari put her head on Shikmaru shoulder. Shikamaru just sat there and then got hit in the head with a ball thrown by Sasuke.

"Oww Sasuke that hurt, you're going to pay," Shikamaru yelled.

"You cant do anything to me," Sasuke yelled back.

"Grr I hate that kid why do I have to deal with him," Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Because he is Ino's best friend," Temari said kissing him. Then it started to rain and Ino scermed. Then ran out of the water and went to a little cabin with everyone and then everyone heard a THUD outside they looked though the window and saw Gaara on the ground.

"GAARA," Temari yelled and ran outside to get him.

'I was crying good thing it rained everyone would see...god they'er coming,' Gaara thought.

"Gaara are you ok," Temari asked.

"Just help me the hell up," Gaara growled. Everyone tried to help but he was to heavy so Temari grabbed Gaara's arms Shikamaru grabbed his legs and they dragged him in the cabin. Temari used her little fan to dry him off.

'He just sat out there. Did he see that it was going to rain? Did he want to die? Why did it hurt him so much?,' Ino thought to herself looking at Gaara.

"Umm Ino why are you staring at Gaara?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper.

"What I was well I was daydreaming so I was looking at something random," Ino said looking away.

'She was looking at me why? Dose she care I got hurt? Was she worried about me?' Gaara wondered in his thoughts.

"Ok all done Gaara," Temari said putting her fan away. Gaara got up and sat far away from the window. Temari went over to Shikamaru and put her head on his shoulder he slowly put his head on hers and put his arm around her.

"Shikamaru what are we going to do now," Temari asked.

"I don't know well it's raining and we can't leave because of Gaara for some reason, and this is a small cabin, I wonder how we all are going to sleep, how long is this storm going to be, I bet Ino is terrified she just doesn't want to show it because of him," Shikamaru asked way to much.

"Shikamaru your thinking to much. Everyone get over here," Temari yelled Everyone came over and sat in a circle.

"T...Temari y..you know i..I don't ...like yelling," Ino studdered and made Gaara smile.

"Sorry but we cant leave until it stops raining, we have to share space it's a small place, ok so who will sleep next to who?" Temari asked.

"I'm sleeping alone," Sasuke said.

"Ok Sasuke It's going to be me and Shikamaru...Gaara what about you," Temari asked.

"I'm NOT sleeping by the window," He snarled.

"Ino how about you," Shikamaru asked her.

"I don't know," Ino was kinda scared. "Ino can we talk for a moment," Shikamaru asked.

"Why," She asked.

"Because I have something I need to tell you," He said.

"Fine," Ino sighed. Then they got up and walked to a different side of the room.

"What do you want," She asked.

"What is wrong with you are you scared of the storm do you want to sleep next to Sasuke or Gaara? Do you want to sleep alone or what?" He asked.

"I don't know and I'm really scared and I want to sleep with the one who will sleep with me," She said starting to cry.

Gaara got up and walked over to Shikamaru and Ino and wrapped his arms around Ino and said "You can sleep with me because you should know why."

"...," Is all she could do then she fainted right in his arms he LOVED it.

"Is it ok Gaara," Shikamru and Temari asked.

Gaara picked Ino up and walked to the farthest part in the room away from the window and layed down with Ino in his lap taking off his coat and putting it over Ino.


	3. Having Fun Remembering Chapter 3

**The next day...**  
Ino woke up and felt really warm and then she saw where she was and who she was laying on so she jumped back and walked outside she had to think what happened 'Gaara why him, Why did he come to get me,I don't know what he was talking about even if I did why would he trust me?' Ino thought as she walked to her flower shop.

Gaara opened his eyes and didn't see Ino or his coat "Gaara if your looking for her she went to her flower shop," Sasuke said.

"Ok I'm not really looking but ok," Gaara said looking at Temari.

"What I'm up dad Gaara didn't fall asleep I swear," Temari said getting up from a nightmare.

"Hello," Gaara yelled.

"Whoa What happened, I'm up..,"Shikamaru yelled waking up.

"Where's Ino...Gaara where is she," Temari asked. "She is working where she suppose to be," Gaara muttered.

"Oh ok well we can go and see her later ok," Shikamaru said.

"All right i guess if you really want to Shikamaru," Gaara said.

"Well I do want to get Temari some flowers," Shikamaru said kissing Temari.

"Ok well Itachi is going to be looking for me I got to go bye," Sasuke said jumping out the window.

Ino was walking not to anywhere really just walking and thinking. 'What was Gaara talking about I should know why... Why what I'm so lost man I'm never lost at all,' Ino thought walking right past her flower shop.

"Ino-pig what are you doing," Sakura asked.

"What oh umm I'm just walking why do you ask," Ino said backing away a little.

"Ino-pig are you scared of me or something," Sakura asked.

"NO I'm just thinking and I want to keep going," Ino yelled.

"Well then go do something else at lest stay away from me and Sasuke," Sakura said.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara were walking. Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands. "Shika-kun look how sad Gaara is," Temari whispered.

"I know but why is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him ok be right back," Temari said running over to Gaara.

"What do you want now?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Well why the long face little brother," Temari asked.

"Just bored why?" Gaara asked again.

"Gaara I'm going to tell you something that made me very happy," Temari said.

"Ok...?" Gaara said.

"Last night you smiled because Ino studdered, Ino was scared of the storm and you said you would sleep with her, Gaara you trust Ino with the secret," Temari said hugging Gaara.

'The last time I was hugged was when Ino hugged me,' Gaara thought tears coming to his eyes. "Get off of me now!," Gaara yelled pushing her to the ground then running away.

"Temari!," Shikamaru yelled and ran over to her.

"Oww watch where your going," Sakura yelled at Gaara.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Gaara said backing up.

"Where were we Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Wait what did you say," Gaara asked and looked to who she was talking to.

"Oh Gaara it's ok," Ino said.

"Ino-pig can I talk to you," Sakura walked over to her.

"Umm sure," Ino whispered to her.

"Who is that 'HOT' guy over there?" She asked Ino.

"Oh that's Gaara why do you ask?" Ino asked her.

"Well see ya Ino-pig," Sakura said pushing Ino.

Then Sakura ran over to Gaara and stared flirting with him.

"Oww my ankle oww," Ino said quietly and cried more like sobbed."Ino! Move out of the way bitch!" Gaara yelled then running to Ino.

"G...Gaara-kun i..I'm f..f..fine," Ino studdering again making Gaara smile.

"Here just let me help you ok," Gaara said.

Sakura ran over and jumped on Gaara and said "Oh for get her she hates you."

"Get off of me now don't you see Ino in pain and you did it to her," Gaara yelled and sand attacked her.

'Gaara your caring so much for nothing I'm fine I can walk fine I think,' Ino thought.

"Oh Gaara what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Carrying you what dose it look like," Gaara said with a smile.

"Ok but I can walk I'm fine," Ino said sadly.

'Ino why do you fight it your hurt get it though you head ok god its like you don't want me to help,' Gaara thought.

"Gaara just put me down please I don't want to get in your way ok," Ino said to him and whispered at the end.

"Ino listen you cant get in my way no one can even if they tried you know that don't you," Gaara asked her.

"Gaara I'm so sorry but I don't remember you all I know is we were friends we lived in the same house because of Shikamaru and Temari. Last night when you said I cant sleep you know why I really have no clue and now you you know that I don't know that. I don't know what your talking about at all. I'm so sorry but that's the truth," Ino said with tears in her eyes looking at Gaara.

"Ino it's fine I'm a person to forget I wasn't there to help you. I was there that one time when you were 5 but that was 9 years ago I mean I think it's good you forgot me and what I told you. But I'm still going to get you to the doctor ok," Gaara said shifting Ino to his back.

"Gaara! Wait! Get your ass over here," Temari yelled. Then Gaara did a back flip and landed right in front of her "what do you want," he growled at her.

"What's wrong with Ino," Shikamaru asked.

"I fell I'm ok," Ino told them."You look like you were crying Ino what's wrong," Temari said.

"Ino said she is ok leave her alone she was not crying I accidentally got sand in her eyes," Gaara said tightening his grip on Ino.

"If she's fine then put her down," Shikamaru said.

"OK ok I'm not ok but still," Ino said put her head on Gaara's back.

"Oww what the crap," Gaara yelled.

"What is it Gaara," Temari asked.

"My back hurts where Ino's head is," he said.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Ino said lifting up her head she had tears coming down her face.

Temari put her hand where Ino's head was and it was wet. "Oh Ino you got him wet. Why don't you get down and I can dry him off," Temari growled and she put her hands on Ino.

"Don't you touch her you got it. I'm fine I haven't fallen over have I," Gaara told her and tuned so she couldn't touch Ino. "Gaara you don't have to...," Ino started.

"Ino its ok really. You just got me a little wet I'll be fine. Plus we have to get you to the doctor still ok. I don't want you hurt or see you hurt again ok," Gaara said to her. Then Ino remembered when she was 5 Gaara helped her.

__"Ino-pig, Ino-pig," Sakura mocked, "why dont you go do something with girls?"

"Because she isn't a girly-girl remember," Her friend teased.

Ino was on the ground crying and they started to kick her, Sakura hit her face. "Ino-pig did that hurt," Sakura laughed.

Ino shook her head while blood ran from her nose and mouth, she was trying not to cry.

"Then we'll make it hurt," Sakura and her said said.

2 hours passed, they beat her the whole time. "Did you have your limit yet Ino-pig?" Sakura finally asked.

All Ino did was shake her head with blood running out her mouth and nose. "fine then," One of Sakura's friends said and they were just about to kick her, but were stopped by sand and a little red headed boy, Gaara.

"If you lay another hand on her and I will kill you," He screamed.

"Oh Ino-pig is this your boyfriend," Sakura laughed and mocked her.

"Leave her alone and I won't hurt anyone!" Gaara screamed starting to get more mad.

"Are you Ino-pigs body guard? Wow, your pathetic," Sakura laughed again.

"Stop calling her that," Gaara growled loudly.

"Hahaha, who's gunna make me?" She asked laughing again.

"Me," Gaara said as sand covered sakura's mouth also going in side it.

"Eww that's gross get away from me," Sakura said while running away.

"Ino are you ok," Gaara asked running over to her. She had fainted, "Ino! Ino! Wake up! Please," He screamed before running her to Shikamaru and Temari.__

'Gaara you still care don't you,' Ino thought.

"Ino are you a wake yet," Tsunade asked.

"What..wait wheres Gaara what happened," Ino panicked.

"It's ok Gaara is in the waiting room. He brought you here after he said oh what did he say," Tsunade said.

"Ok thanks," Ino thanked her.

"Ino your ok that's good I mean...," Gaara said hugging then letting go right away.

"Thanks Gaara," Ino said getting up but then falling. "INO dont get up Sakura broke your ankle ok so please take it easy," Gaara said picking her up and setting her in her bed.

"Ino I'm glad your ok. Thanks for helping her Gaara," Shikamaru said patting Gaara on the back.

"Yeah anytime," Gaara said walking out sadly.

"What's with him," Shikamaru asked.

"Ino do you know," Temari asked.

"...," Ino mumbled.

"Ino...Ino are you ok," Shikamaru asked looking at her. Seeing that she is sleeping.

'Glad they finally left and Gaara he took care of me even when I said I didn't remember him at all I remember is him helping me when Sakura was bulling me,' Ino thought while just laying there.

"Ino I know your not sleeping we use to do that so we could go look at the sky or play some video games and sometimes play doctor 'Nurse Ino'," Gaara said walking in.

"Gaara how did you know? Why did you help me even when I don't remember you or that promise I made you," Ino asked with tears running down her face.

"Ino at lest you know you made that promise and I helped you because you were hurt and I swore to myself I would never let you get hurt again," Gaara said crying but wiping Ino's tears away.

"Why are you crying Gaara," Ino asked wiping his tears away.

"No reason just because...Well what do you want to do now," Gaara asked.

"Well i cant really do anything...But if I could I would want you to help me remember things when we were little," Ino said with a smile.

"Ok well...wait we can do that you don't have to get up I can carry you if we need to," Gaara said giveing her a smile back.

"Oh yea Gaara come here," Ino wiggled her finger.

"Ok wha-," Gaara stared and stopped because Ino hugged him.

"You never finished your hug from before," Ino whispered as her arms were around his waist and he had his around her neck.

"Ok well lets start with how we met Ino," Gaara whispered in her ear.

"Oh right ok how did we," Ino asked.


End file.
